quakefandomcom-20200222-history
QuakeWiki:Images
__TOC__ This page documents the official image policy. Parts of this policy pertaining to fanart and off-topic images were ratified on 30 November 2008 at an RfC. Note that the definition of images includes all files uploaded to the wiki, including videos added to the Video: namespace. General * Make sure that you are not uploading a duplicate file. ' Note that the filename and extension are case sensitive, so uploading a file called "Axe. JPG" will ''not overwrite "Axe. jpg" * Please use a descriptive file name. Bad file names include "IMG019272.jpg" and "Quake 3 Arena.jpg". Good file names for these could be "Stroggos (viewed from space). jpg" and "Quake 3 Arena Box Art. jpg" * Indicate the location of the image, such as the website you took the image from. * '''Select the image's license. All screenshots and artwork from the Quake series are copyrighted by id Software, making them being used under fair use. All user-created uploads (fanart) must be released under a free license. Incorrect licensing or lack of a license tag will result in the image being deleted. * Try to remove logos and watermarks before uploading images. Placement * Make images on articles no bigger than they need to be. * Images should be thumbnails (the |thumb parameter) unless necessary (such as in infoboxes). * If an image pertains to the subject but is not already used in the article, you may use a gallery at the bottom of the page, like this (note: Images in galleries are automatically sized and made into a table): Image:Image1.png|Description of first image Image:Image2.jpeg|Description of second image * Images should not be used in an article more than once. This includes in galleries. If an image is used in the article above the gallery, the image should be removed from the gallery. Off-Topic Off-topic images, uploaded images that have nothing to do with QuakeWiki - are forbidden. There are no exceptions (sort of, see the next section below). This includes - but is not limited to - images of the following type: * Lolcats * Pictures of users * Pictures of users' possessions Exceptions There is one exception to the rule - if the image is hotlinked (that is, linked to but not uploaded), than it may be used. Please be aware that only images from certain sites may be hotlinked, and these pictures are not allowed outside of User:, User talk:, Forum:, and Forum talk: pages. This especially applies to articles. No off-topic images, in any shape or form, are allowed on articles. However, hotlinked off-topic images must be appropriate. This means: No pornography or anything else deemed highly inappropriate by administrators. Administrators reserve the right to make this distinction (within reason). Hotlinked inappropriate images may result in a warning and/or a block. Licensing All images uploaded to QuakeWiki must be licensed. Failure to license images will result in an warning and/or deletion of the image. Fanart and other user created content All fanart, aside from being uploaded in accordance with the fanart policy above, must be given a free license. They are listed under "Free licenses:" in the copyright selector. However, be aware that most images on the internet are not freely licensed. Uploading of copyrighted images under a free license is a violation of United States and International copyright law. If you are uploading a self-created image, please be willing to give it a free license (as described below). You may not submit your own works under copyright. If you are uploading an image found on another website (such as DeviantArt), you must get permission from the copyright holder to release the image under a free license for upload to QuakeWiki. The free licenses include: *This is licensed under the GFDL *:The GFDL is a license allowing use of the image as long as any subsequent users license the image under the GFDL. (details) *This is licensed under the GPL *This is licensed under the LGPL *:This applies only to screenshots of free software. In short, if the software is GPL-licensed, use the GPL license. If the software is LGPL-licensed, use the LGPL license. Note that this does not apply to the majority of software available, especially software you must pay for (including games) *This is licensed under Creative Commons... *:The Creative Commons is the most common form of free licensing. Attribution means that you must attribute the original creator of the image under the license. ShareAlike means that all derivitive works must be under the same license, and Attribution ShareAlike is a combination of the two. *This has been released into the public domain *:The creator of the image has released all rights to the image. If you license your own works under this license, anyone will be able to do whatever they please with it with no restrictions. Please note that no screenshots from the Quake series of the games qualify as freely licensed. You must use a fair use license as described below. Fair Use/Full Copyright Images created by Nintendo pertaining to the Quake series (this does not include fanart - fanart may not be uploaded under a fair use/full copyright license) must be licensed under a fairuse license. Select "Qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law" for these images. You may not upload fanart under this license. Category:QuakeWiki